Road House
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: "Three rules: 1. Never underestimate your opponent. Expect the unexpected. 2 Take it ouside. Never start a fight inside the bar. 3. Be nice." Based on the movie Road House with Patrick Swayze. YYxY, Yaoi. Rated M for language and content.
1. Beginning

Alrighty then!

So the idea for this story came to me when I was listening to I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. If you all are familar with the movie, Road House, which has Patrick Swayze in it, then you'll know what this story is about. I'm going to try to keep it as close to, but not exactly like the movie. At first I was going to write a fic to the movie Ghost, which also has him in it, but I haven't seen the movie in years. I have it somewhere, but I was able to find this one easier and I like this one better. I still might write one though! R.I.P. Patrick Swayze.

This is going to be rated high off the bat because of sexual references, (a Lemon later on too) graphic language and fight scenes. If you can't handle it, don't bother reading. The nature of the movie is Rated R, so this story will also be rated high.

In an effort to make sure my stories comply with the ToS, the music lyrics have been removed. The song for each chapter will be posted here. The song for this chapter is Satisfied by Richard Marx.

**Music**

_Thoughts_

"Regular Speech."

For those who are willing to stick around and read, Enjoy!

I do NOT own Yugioh or Road House. I certainly would be richer than I am now if I did.

* * *

Road House

A sign flickered in the night. The neon lights blinking out the words "Bandstand Live Music." Happy and excited voices filtered out of the open bar. A red Ferrari raced into the parking lot and stopped. A blonde woman in a short black dress and high heels stepped out. She made her way towards the bar. A limousine pulled up behind her and a well dressed man stepped out. His hair was receding and he had blue eyes. The skin around his eyes and mouth were wrinkled from many years of laughter. He handed the driver a couple of bills and the limo pulled away. The man showed his I.D. to the bouncer.

"Go ahead," he said after checking it over.

The man walked into the bar and glanced around. People were talking loudly and excitedly over the music. They surged all around him, dancing, drinking, and having fun. He paused just inside the entrance and scanned the crowd. Another song started up as he glanced at several different things.

"**INSERT MUSIC LYRICS HERE"**

His eyes flickered to the couples dancing. There were couples sitting and drinking and talking. A disco ball flashed above and some more people got up and danced. He made his way down into the bar and paused near one of the tables. He watched as the bartender filled up 8 shot glasses at once. His eyes roamed down the bar and settled on one person in particular.

"**INSERT MUSIC LYRICS HERE"**

The man at the end of the bar held himself confidently. Tan arms were crossed and his head bobbed in time with the music. His sharp crimson eyes alert and constantly watching the crowd. His spiky tri-colored hair adding to his mysterious appearance. It was ebony with blonde streaks. The tips of his hair were tipped in crimson. He wore a plain blue t-shirt and jeans with scuffed up work boots. A girls scream caught his attention and he calmly surveyed the situation. Two girls sat at a table with what appeared to be their boyfriends.

"Bastard! What do you take me for?" the girl with short red hair asked.

The brown haired man sneered and slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table, "About a hundred bucks."

He jerked his hand away as she stuck a knife down in between his fingers. He snarled and shoved her chair out from under her with his foot. She landed on the floor with a yelp and 4 bouncers immediately surrounded the two men. The other guy, a blonde, punched one of the bouncers and the two were immediately restrained. The crimson eyed male strode calmly over to the group and gazed at them.

"I think you should go."

The brown haired guy huffed, "Hey, man, we were just having a little fun."

The man studied them and nodded once. The bouncers released the two. He turned to go back to the bar when the brown haired man lunged forward and grabbed the knife. He lunged forward and sliced the other's arm. The spiky haired guy turned and looked at his arm and then back at the other man.

"Come on, Yami. I always wanted to try and take you," he said, "I think I can do it."

"Outside."

The bouncers threw the two men outside and Yami calmly followed after. He stood in front of the bouncers and smirked.

"Come on," the guy taunted, "Whacha waiting for? Chicken?"

Yami's smirk grew and he shook his head as he turned to go back inside the bar. The two men yelled and hollered. The bouncers merely laughed at them and formed a line, preventing them from getting back into the bar. The man from the limo had followed them to the entrance to watch. Yami passed by him and he looked out past the bouncers to the two men who were still cussing up a storm. Yami walked through the crowd to a small room in the back. He closed the door and pulled out a small sewing kit. After peeling off the t-shirt carefully, he assessed the damage to his arm. It wasn't very deep, but it was still going to need stitches. He wiped some of the blood away with an alcohol swab and threaded a needle. A mirror was placed along one wall and he went over to it and proceeded to sew up his arm. The music got louder for a moment when the door opened and the old man from earlier slipped inside. Yami glanced at him and continued to sew.

"Got a moment?" he asked, "You're Yami, right?"

Yami looked up and briefly studied the other man, "I don't know you."

"My name's Jack Kenyon," Jack said, "I own a little bar down near Kansas City. Used to be a respectable club. Now it's the kind of place only the rats hang out at."

Yami appeared to be ignoring him as he kept working on his arm, but he heard every word the other man had said. His crimson eyes were intent on the wound on his arm.

"I came into a little bit of money, and I'd like to fix the place up. I need some help," Jack continued, "I need the best."

"Mahado's the best," Yami said.

Jack tilted his head and smiled, "Mahado's getting old. I want you."

Yami remained silent a moment as he finished. He cut the thread on his arm and sterilized the needle before putting it back. He wiped the blood away and turned around, "5,000 up front, 500 a night, you pay all medical expenses."

Jack gulped and nodded, "Fair enough."

Yami crossed his arms, "I leave when the job's done."

Jack reached in his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper, "I have a plan ticket for you."

Yami shook his head and replied, "I don't fly. Too dangerous."

The door opened again and a short brown haired man walked in. He glanced briefly at Jack before turning to Yami. His eyes widened slightly as they fell on the cut in Yami's arm, "Yami, you alright?"

Yami turned around and packed up the kit and threw away the bloodied items, "Just a scratch. By the way, Oscar, the Bandstands yours."

Oscar walked towards Yami slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yami sighed, "It means I'm outta here."

"Great," Oscar said sarcastically as he placed his hands on his hips.

Jack walked over to the door and opened it. Before he walked out he turned to Yami and smiled again.

"You know, I thought you'd be bigger."

Yami chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

_A few hours later..._

An old beat up chevy rolled to a stop in front of a parking garage and Yami cut the engine. He got out and slammed the door shut. The street was empty except for an old black man. Yami looked at the car to the keys and then at the black man. A small smile played on his lips.

"Yo."

The black man looked up and Yami tossed him the keys.

"What, do I look like a valet?" he asked.

Yami's smile grew, "Keep it."

"Huh?"

Yami walked away and the man looked at the keys and at the car, "Hmm," He stood up and got in the car and drove away.

Yami walked up several flghts of the garage and stopped in front of a covered car. He walked over and lifted the car cover. As he pulled it back, a grey Buick Skylark was revealed in pristine condition. He opened the trunk and stuffed the cover inside. He walked over to the front seat and climbed in and pulled the keys from the visor overhead. He slipped it into the ignition and started the car with a roar. With a slight smirk he pout the car in drive and peeled out of the garage, the back-up lights fading in the distance.

* * *

So there's the beginning.

I hope you all enjoy it! I'm going to try and live up to the movies reputation!

Review and tell me if you like it so far!

Jaa!


	2. Jasper

Alrighty, so here's chapter two.

This is one of my favorite movies, and I just hope I can make the fic just as good.

Yugi will not be showing up for a few chapters. I hope that doesn't deter any of you! There will be a lemon later though when he does appear.

Yugi: Don't worry, you'll see me soon!

Songs for this chapter: Confidence Man by The Jeff Healy Band and Roadhouse Blues by The Doors

But for now, Enjoy!

* * *

Jasper

Yami pulled into the parking lot of the bar that Jack owned. He looked up at the name on the club, The Double Deuce. He pulled the skylark into one of the various spots in the parking lot and got out. He wore skin tight black leather pants, a black t-shirt that showed off every muscle in his torso and black combat boots. Two studded belts hung from his hips and he had two gold arm bands around each of his arms. The last touch to his outfit was a leather choker around his neck. Men and woman flowed past him as he made his way to the club. He walked slowly as to study the outside of the building. It looked like it was very run down. The wraparound porch was falling down and the paint was old and peeling. Years of dirt, grime, vomit, and alcohol gave the place a bland tanish color, as well as a smell that could rival the best of the garbage dumps. He took note that there was no one at the door asking for I.D. Loud music flowed out the door as he walked in. A familiar singing voice reached his ears and he glanced over at the band.

"**INSERT SONG LYRICS HERE"**

Yami grinned and chuckled. A familiar head of white hair greeted his eyes as he watched the band. Brown eyes went unseeing. The singer had a guitar in his lap and his fingers flowed over the strings. Yami had known the boy ever since they worked together at another bar. He found it funny that they'd be working together again. A cage surrounded the band to protect them from the crowd. Yami made his way further into the bar. The place looked worse on the inside. There was trash and empty beer bottles all over the floor, along with some more of the vomit and alcohol that was outside. Random bits of conversations were heard as he made his way towards the bar.

"Bring on a real band!" someone shouted.

"You son of a bitch!" another voice shouted.

Yami's head whipped around and watched as the owner of the voice attacked another man. The two rolled around on the floor. One of the bouncers stood up and looked at them in alarm.

"Hey, Duke!" the blonde haired bouncer said.

A black haired bouncer with green eyes looked up from the girl he was talking to, "Fuck 'em. They're brothers."

The blonde bouncer sighed and went back to watching the crowd. Duke turned back to the girl and smiled at her.

"You know, I get off in an hour. I'd love to get off with you," he said.

The girl giggled and nodded. Yami shook his head and continued to the bar, the grin on his face disappearing. Smoke wafted in front of him and he waved it aside. A brown haired waitress struggled to get away from some drunks.

"Join us for a minute girl," one said.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her backwards. The tray full of glasses crashed to the floor and the girl cursed.

"Asshole."

She bent down to pick up the glass shards. Yami reached the bar and stood at the corner. He gazed around at the chaos and sighed. It was going to be hell. The worst of the worst came to this bar and the bouncers were totally inept. The waitress came up behind him and set the tray down. He leaned on the bar and watched the crowd through thick lashes. He watched as one of the other waitresses stood in front of a group of girls. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A girl in a black dress pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to her.

"Stupid, not here. Let's go to the bathroom," the waitress said.

The two went to the bathroom and Yami shook his head again. He nodded his head in time with the music until it ended.

"**INSERT SONG LYRICS HERE"**

He sighed. This bar was absolutely in need of a makeover, and he had been picked to give it. He knew he had his hands full, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. A small smile crept over his face as he knew exactly how his presence was going to be taken. Some wouldn't mind it, while others were going to downright hate him. Oh, well, it's not like he didn't have enemies before. A woman in a skimpy white dress approached the bar where he was standing. He knew she was checking him out. The smirk grew into a smile as a thought entered his mind. _Too bad, lady, I don't swing that way._

"Vodka rocks," she said as she continued to gaze at him.

A guy on the stool next to her turned and looked down her dress.

"Hey Vodka rocks," he called, "Why don't you and me get nipple to nipple?"

She turned to him and her face twisted in disgust. The guy had gross black teeth and he looked like he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. She resisted the urge to throw up, "I can do that without you."

The bartender hand her the drink and she gave Yami a small wink as she started to walk away. The other man stood up and grabbed her arm and yanked her back around. One of the bouncers, a guy with short black hair and black eyes, grabbed him and punched him right across the jaw. He threw him into one of the tables where two other bouncers picked him up.

"Get him outta here," he growled. He turned back to Yami and glared at him, "And if you aren't drinking anything, you can leave too."

He walked away and Yami just smirked in amusement. A voice sounded behind him and he blinked.

"Don't worry about him," the brunette waitress from before said, "Ushio was born an asshole and just grew bigger."

Yami snorted but didn't turn around.

"I'm Tea," she said. When he ignored her, she tapped his shoulder. Yami turned his head and looked down at her, "I need anything, just let me know."

Yami nodded his thanks and turned back around to gaze at the crowd. Tea huffed.

"You got a name?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah."

She snorted, "Well, what is it?"

Yami sighed and turned around, "Yami."

Her mouth dropped open and she laughed nervously for a moment, "Oh shit, I heard of you…"

"Tea!" the bartender interrupted.

"What?"

"Get moving!" he snapped.

She picked up the tray full of drinks and growled, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Yami turned back around and shook his head. His reputation preceded him, as usual. He sighed again. The waitress paused next to the blonde bouncer.

"See that guy over there?" she said excitedly as she pointed to Yami.

"Yeah?"

"That's Yami!"

The bouncer did a double take as his eyes widened. He had a new level of respect for the crimson eyed male. The bartender slid down to where Ushio was sitting and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The guy down at the end of the bar is Yami, man."

Ushio turned and studied Yami. The song ended and the bartender made his way over to Yami.

"What can I get ya?"

Yami turned and called over his shoulder, "Coffee, black."

When the music didn't resume he looked back over to the band.

"We'll be right back," the singer called, "Gotta drain the main vein."

Yami grinned and made his way over to the cage. The other band members were making their way out of the cage and Yami held his hand to his lips. He shook hands with the blonde drummer.

"How you doing Marik?" he mouthed.

Marik grinned and mouthed back, "Good."

Yami walked up into the cage where singer stood groping for a towel. Yami stole the towel from the rack and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"You play pretty good for a blind white boy," Yami said softly.

The singer froze for a moment before grinning, "Yeah, and I heard you were bigger."

The two broke out laughing and pulled each other into a hug.

"Good to see ya, Yami," he said.

"How you doing, Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Good," Bakura replied as he grabbed onto Yami's arm, "This place is bad. It's worse than the last place we were at."

"Yeah?" Yami asked as he walked out of the cage, Bakura trailing behind him.

"There's blood on the floor every night," Bakura said.

The two chatted for a little while longer until it was time for the band to get back to playing. Yami helped Bakura back up into the cage and then made his way back to the bar. The bartender handed him his coffee and he went back to watching the crowd.

"**INSERT SONG LYRICS HERE"**

Another fight broke out and this time it spread to the entire bar. Yami calmly watched from his spot as people punched, kicked and threw others. Tables and chairs were thrown around as well as beer bottles smashed. Someone threw a beer bottle at Yami's head and he ducked as it broke next to him. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. _Oh, yeah, this place needs help._

Jack was up in his office looking over the blue prints for the new Double Deuce. He heard the commotion and he sighed. _Not another one…_ He walked over to the window that overlooked the club and watched the fight. His gaze landed on Yami and he smiled. Finally there might be some hope for the club. Yami saw movement up behind the window to the office and looked up there. Jack motioned for him to join him and Yami picked up his coffee and made his way up to him.

An hour later and the bar was empty except for the bouncers and the bartender. The bartender filled a towel with ice and handed it to Duke who placed it on his cheek.

"Fuck, anyone got a mirror?" he called.

One of the girls handed him a mirror and he cursed when he saw the giant bump on the side of his face. The door to the office opened up and Yami calmly strode down the stairs and out onto the floor.

"Hey, how'd you like to tell us what's going on?" Ushio asked as Yami went to pass him.

Yami stopped, "I'll let you know."

Ushio laughed, "Ya know, I heard you had balls big enough to come in a dump truck. You don't look like much to me."

Yami smirked and shook his head, "Opinions vary."

Yami walked away and Ushio scowled. The crimson eyed male sauntered over to where Bakura was sitting with a couple of the more respectable girls and Yami's smirk turned to a grin.

"Bakura, I'll catch ya later," he said as he shook the singer's hand.

"See ya."

Yami walked out of the bar and Ushio stood up. He stomped over to Bakura and growled, "This Yami kid, what's his story?"

Bakura grinned, "Story is, you fuck with him and he'll seal your fate."

Ushio scoffed, "Yeah, well, so far he hasn't shown me shit."

He walked away and Bakura chuckled. He shook his head and turned back to the bar. _You're in for a whole lot of trouble._

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 2!

See ya in the next chapter!

Jaa!


	3. Rules

So, this one's a little long.

As I said before, some of the things in this story might be offensive! If you do not like it, do not complain to me about it. I warned you.

BEWARE! HETERO LEMON! It's small, but it's still there.

"Leaded or Unleaded" means Regular or Decafe.

Song for this chapter is Travellin Band by Creedence Clearwater.

See you at the bottom!

Enjoy!

* * *

Rules

The next morning, Yami walked through the car lot. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans with his combat boots. Used cars in good, not excellent, condition sat with prices painted on the windows. There were a couple of new cars, but not many. Most of the cars weren't in bad shape, a couple of scratches and dents, but still in running condition. Yami looked over some of the cars. He didn't want a new car because he knew it wasn't going to be worth it. He walked slowly through the lot, studying each car. He spotted a red 1963 Cadillac Coupe Deville and grinned. He walked over to it and popped the hood.

"She's a runner," the salesman said.

Yami shut the hood and looked at the lights, "Do these work?"

The salesman nodded and pulled a switch on the dashboard. The lights came on and Yami nodded, "I'll take it."

* * *

A few hours later and Yami was pulling into a long dirt driveway. After he bought the car, he went to the local diner and had lunch. He ordered a BLT sandwich and a bowl of clam chowder soup. As he waited for his food he read the local newspaper. An ad that advertised a room for rent caught his eye and he circled it with a pen. He ate his food and left a few bills on the table along with the check.

A huge farmhouse and a barn came into view as he drove down the driveway. The farmhouse had a wraparound porch. The paint was grey and peeling slightly, the trim and porch was painted white. There were two rocking chairs outside and a flower garden. The barn was a huge red barn. There was a big fenced in area that was filled with horses. Some were black, black and white, brown and a combination of the three. A small foal ran through to its mother. It's black and white tail flicking excitedly. An old man was moving hay bales into the barn. He had grey spiky hair, a bandana around it. His light blue eyes sparkled with laughter. He took off his gloves and walked around the hay. Yami stopped the car and got out. He studied the barn and then saw the old man.

"Hi, are you the one that's got the room for rent?" he asked.

The old man looked him over once and nodded. He turned and motioned for Yami to follow him, "Come with me."

He led Yami into the barn. They walked through to the end. He led the crimson eyed male up a set of stairs.

"You honest?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Yami replied.

He stopped and looked at Yami, "You expect me to believe that?"

Yami chuckled and shook his head, "No, sir."

They reached the top of the stairs and the old man stopped by the stairs. Yami walked into the room and looked around. The room was a loft turned apartment. It was one big room with different sections. Over in one corner was a small kitchen complete with a refrigerator, a stove, sink and microwave. The dining room consisted of a small table near the kitchen. The living room was a couple of couches, a recliner, and a coffee table set near a small woodstove. There were two huge glass windows that opened up to the outside. The "porch" was the roof of the milk house below. The bed was set against one wall. The only other room was the bathroom, which was set apart from the main part of the apartment. A shower, sink and toilet shown through the open door. Yami looked around went over to one of the windows. He pushed it open and looked out. The sound of a helicopter reached his ears. He looked up and a blue and white helicopter flew over the barn. It turned and came back towards the barn. Yami heard the old man swear and he looked back at him. The old man ran down the steps. Yami glanced at the chopper and then followed him out of the barn. The chopper flew low and the horses went wild. They bucked and neighed in terror. The old man ran out of the barn and up to the fence.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he exclaimed. He raised his hands and tried to calm the horses.

Yami ran up next to him and tried to help. He glanced through the horses and saw the young foal running for its life. Behind him were 4 other horses. Yami swore and leapt over the fence. He ran towards the foal. He threw his body towards the young horse and the two rolled out of the way just as the four stallions came thundering by. The foal stood up and pranced over to its mother. The mother brushed noses with the young one and looked at Yami. The crimson eyed male knew that if horses could talk, she'd be saying thank you. Yami stood up and dusted his jeans off before returning to the fence. He climbed back over and huffed.

"Thank you," the old man said.

"You're welcome," Yami replied with a nod.

The old man walked away from the horses and stared at the helicopter that landed at a ranch house on the other side of the river. It was a very modern ranch house and looked more like a mansion. A greenish blue haired man stepped out and looked over at them. The old man and Yami turned away and petted one of the mares.

"God damn, he does that just to piss me off," the old man said.

"Who?" Yami asked.

"Dartz," he said as he nodded to the man.

Yami discreetly studied the other over his shoulder. The man looked like he could be an ass. He turned back around and petted the nose of the mare.

"You like horses?" The old man asked.

Yami shrugged, "If they like me."

"You wouldn't steal them would ya?" he asked.

Yami turned and looked the old man straight in the eye and shook his head, "No, sir."

The old man straightened his shoulders and smiled softly, "Calling me sir is like putting an elevator in an outhouse. Don't belong."

Yami chuckled and grinned.

"I'm Emmett," the old man said and held out his hand.

"I'm Yami," he replied. He grasped the other's hand and shook it.

The helicopter lifted up off the grass of the mansion next door and took off up over the barn. Emmett and Yami walked away from the fence and back over to the hay that Emmett was moving. The old man put his gloves back on and heaved one of them over.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

Yami glanced up at the barn, "Well… I'll take it."

Emmett set the bale down and turned around to him with a frown, "Must have been 20 people that looked at that room in the past year. No phone, no television, no conditioned air, no tolerance for the fragrance of nature. Nobody wanted it. How come you do?"

Yami grabbed one of the twines holding the bale together as Emmett grabbed the other side, "Just too persuasive, I guess."

"It ain't about the money, you know," Emmet said as they set the bale down, "But if I don't charge you something the Presbyterians 'round here likely to pray for my ruination."

Yami nodded as they picked up another bale.

"How does a hundred dollars a month sound?" he asked with a sigh.

Yami shrugged and nodded, "Fine.

"Think you can afford that much?" Emmett asked.

"If it keeps you in the good graces of the church."

Emmett let out a laugh, "Ain't peculiar how money seems to do that very thing."

Yami lugged his luggage up the stairs and into the room. He pulled out his blankets and made the bed. There was a trunk set up as a dresser at the foot of the bed and Yami unpacked his clothes and put them inside of it. He sighed and took out a book he brought with him. There wasn't much he could do until tonight when the bar opened so he figured he would kill a few hours by reading. The novel he was reading was a science fiction novel and he was halfway through it. He read a couple of pages and looked away from the book. The window was still open and there was a nice breeze flowing in. It ruffled his hair and he sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yami leaned up against the railing that was connected to the steps that led up to the main office. Jack was unfurling the blue prints he had drawn up. While Jack was busy with this, Yami took the opportunity to study the workers. Most of them seemed to be legit and there for the job. A couple, though, Yami knew would have to go. He grinned internally as he thought about how he was going to be making even more enemies now. Yami had changed from his t-shirt and jeans into a pair of loose cargo pants that had chains crisscrossing down the side and a tight black shirt that showed off his abs. A black choker adorned his neck and he wore two wrist bands. Jack turned to him and Yami nodded.

Jack got the groups attention and pointed at the blue prints, "This is the new Double Deuce. I've put a lot of money and time into this, and to protect my investment, I've hired the best damn cooler in the business. From now on, he's in charge of the entire bar business. What he says goes. Yami?"

Yami nodded and stood up. He stuck his hands in his pockets, surveyed the group and sighed, "Ushio, you're out of here."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked.

"You don't have the right temperament for the trade," Yami replied.

"You asshole, what am I supposed to do?" Ushio demanded as he stood up.

Yami grinned, "There's always Barber College."

The group laughed and Ushio yanked his last paycheck out of Jack's hand. He turned to Yami and glared at him, "You're a dead man."

Yami stared back at Ushio and said nothing. The taller of the two almost growled and stomped away. Yami rolled his eyes and turned back to the group. He walked over to the one waitress that had given one of the customer's drugs, "You're out too. We're selling booze here, not drugs."

She stood up and took the check from Jack and said snootily, "Thank you."

She walked away and Yami turned to the group, "Anyone else here dealing?"

The group remained quiet. Yami nodded, "It's my way or the highway. Anybody wants to walk, better do it now."

The group shared looks but nobody moved. Yami crossed his arms and paced in front of the group, "Alright. People who want to have a good time won't come to a slaughter house. We've got too many trouble makers here. Too many 40 year old adolescents, felons, power drinkers and trustee's of modern chemistry. It's going to change."

A blonde spoke up, "That sure sounds good, but a lot of the people that come in here we can't handle one on one. Or even two on one."

Yami walked over to him, "Joey, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Don't worry about it. All you have to do is follow three simple rules," he said as he turned back to the group. He held up a finger for each of the rules that he counted off, "One: Never underestimate your opponent. Expect the unexpected. Two: Take it outside, never start anything inside the bar unless it's absolutely necessary. And three: Be nice."

"Come on!" another bouncer said.

Yami walked up to him and stared down at him, "Seto, if somebody gets in your face and calls you a cocksucker; I want you to. Be. Nice."

Seto shrugged, "Okay."

"Ask him to walk. Be nice. If he won't walk, walk him. But be nice. If you can't walk him, another bouncer will help you and you'll both be nice," Yam said as he looked at the group and shrugged, "I want you to remember that it's a job. It's nothing personal."

Duke scoffed and started to tear up a napkin, "Uh uh. Being called a cocksucker isn't personal?"

Yami shook his head slightly and walked towards Duke, "No. It's two nouns combined to elicit a prescribed response."

The group laughed and Duke scoffed again, "And what if somebody calls my mama a whore?"

Yami smirked slightly and raised an elegant eyebrow, "Is she?"

The group let out a laugh and Duke scowled as he tore up the napkin viciously.

Yami sighed, turned back to the group as he walked to the front, "I want you to be nice until it's time to not be nice."

One of the other bouncers raised their hand and asked, "Well, uh, how are we supposed to know when that is?"

Yami's smirk disappeared and he grew serious, "You won't. I'll let you know. You are the bouncers, I am the cooler. All you have to do is watch my back, _and each others_, and take out the trash."

* * *

"**Insert Song Lyrics Here**" Bakura sang. (Yes, I know how awkward that seems)

The night had begun and the bar was packed. People crowded into the tables and booths, drinking and chatting. The dance floor was packed with people dancing. The same woman that was in the skimpy white dress from before was there again, only this time she was in a black dress. Yami failed to notice the intent stare that she was giving him. Seto stood at the door, checking I.D.'s while Joey stood next to a pillar, watching the crowd. The other bouncers were spread out through the bar, keeping an eye on things. Yami stood at the bar, in the same spot he stood in before. He scanned the crowd and sighed. His eyes fell on Seto at the door.

"**INSERT SONG LYRICS HERE"**

Seto took the card the small blonde girl handed him and looked at it. He frowned, "This is a Sears' credit card."

Duke hurried up to them and plucked the card from Seto's fingers, "Beverly, Agnes, hey! It's okay, Seto, they're with me."

"But Yami said…" Seto replied.

"It's okay," Duke said as he wrapped his arms around the two girls and led them into the bar. Seto wanted to go after him and stop him, but the line at the door prevented him from moving.

Yami shook his head slightly and turned to pick up his coffee. He noticed it was empty and slid the cup towards the bartender.

"Leaded or unleaded?" he asked

"Leaded," Yami replied with a small smirk.

The bartender chuckled and nodded. He filled the cup up and slid it back over to Yami who took a sip. Yami peered over his cup at the other bar tender and watched him pocket a 20 dollar bill. He scowled slightly. The sound of a glass breaking caught his attention and he turned around. One of the men in the bar was helping a woman up onto a table so she could dance. He wore an ugly Hawaiian print shirt and she wore a black dress that barely covered her thighs. The crowd around them cheered. Yami growled slightly and snapped his fingers at Joey.

Joey looked at him and Yami motioned to the woman. Joey hesitated and Yami shot him a small glare, "Go."

Joey nodded and walked over to the couple. He set his hand on the man's shoulder to get his attention, "Hey, man, why don't you get her down from there?"

The man shook him off, "I say let her dance."

He shoved Joey away and the blonde slid into a group of people that helped him regain his balance. Joey shot Yami a look and Yami nodded. Joey sighed and reined in his anger as he approached them again, "Hey look pal, we don't want any…"

The guy turned to him and punched the blonde. Joey fell backwards and a couple of people caught him. The guy pulled out a small knife and motioned for Joey to come at him, "Come on, mother fucker. Come on!"

Joey saw the knife and paused. Yami slipped up behind the man and quickly grabbed the hand that held the knife. He bent it back and ripped the knife away. He threw it and it skittered across the floor where another bouncer picked it up. Yami growled and raised his other hand up and grabbed a handful of the other's hair and slammed it into the table. The table broke and he pulled the guy's head up. Blood fell from his nose. Yami huffed and shook the bangs out of his face. He wasn't even panting as he smirked at the guy. He turned to Joey and pushed the guy at him and Seto, "Show him the door."

Joey and Seto grabbed onto the man's arms and pulled him away. Yami grinned when he heard Joey exclaim, "Did you see that?"

Yami turned and offered a hand to the woman that was on the table. She took his hand without a word and stepped down. As she walked away, she glanced back at Yam who had already walked back to the bar.

Jack grinned at the bar tender, "He's good. Real good."

People paused and watched the spiky haired male walk calmly back over to the bar. Whispers of "who is that?" and "Did you see what he just did?" filtered all around him.

One of Bakura's band members leaned down and whispered in his ear. He nodded and grinned, "The name is Yami."

Yami whipped his head back around and stared at Bakura. Jack smiled from behind Yami. _The kid sure knows how to make an entrance._

* * *

**Partial Lemon! Don't like Don't read!**

"Oh yes!" a blonde haired woman moaned.

"You feel good," Duke moaned as he thrusted into her over and over again, "You're going to be my regular Saturday night."

She moaned again as she leaned heavily on the table in front of her. They were in the back room reserved for employee's when they went on break. The lights were out. He had was totally naked, except for his underwear that was down around his ankles. Her skirt was pushed up and she had no underwear on. Her shirt was also pushed up and her breasts jumped forward with each of his thrusts. She moaned again as he thrusted into her, "Duke!"

Duke groaned and thrusted into her harder.

The door opened and Yami stood in the door way. He shook his head, "Yo, Duke."

Duke started and he quickly pulled out of her. He pulled up his underwear while she pulled her skirt down.

"You're history," Yami said as he smirked.

"B-but I'm on my break!" Duke sputtered.

Yami's smirk grew, "Stay on it."

He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Fuck!" Duke exclaimed and turned back around to her. He resumed thrusting into her until they both came. They left with Duke cursing.

**End of Lemon!**

* * *

The night ended without much problem. Yami walked behind the bar and approached the black haired bartender. He watched as the bartender, Pat, his mind recalled, pocketed even more of the bar's money. He walked up next to him and crossed his arms, "You've got quite the little enterprise going on here."

"What?" Pat asked stupidly.

"You're going through a bottle every 30 minutes, and you're skimming the till. For every six shots, you pocket the money. 1 out of every 10 bottles as well," Yami replied calmly.

Pat narrowed his eyes and slammed the cashier drawer shut. Jack silently approached the bar and gazed between the two men. Yami noticed him out of the corner of his eye. He continued without taking his gaze off of Pat, "I figure he's costing you about $150 a night."

Pat smirked, "So?"

Yami growled, "Consider it severance pay. Take the train."

Pat turned to Jack and scoffed, "I didn't hear you say that."

Jack looked back and forth between the two before replying shakily, "W-w-well I'm saying it now."

Pat raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Get o-out."

Pat laughed and threw the rag that was in his hand at Jack and stalked out of the bar. The crew watched him go. Pat picked up the rag and tossed it onto the counter, "Well… it was a good night. Nobody died."

Yami uncrossed his arms and faced Jack, his face serious, "It'll only get worse before it gets better."

The bar door swung open and Yami walked out. He wore a dark blue jean jacket over his t-shirt now that the night had gotten cold. He walked down the steps and over to his car. He was the second to last one to leave. Jack was still inside, working on some last minute details. He walked over to his car and chuckled. All four tires were flat, holes in each of them. The front right tire still had the knife in it. The antenna was broken in half and a baseball bat was taken to the windshield. The corner of his mouth twitched up in a half grin and he shook his head. He reached over and twisted the antenna back and pulled the knife out of the tire. _And so it begins…_ he thought as he took of his jacket and proceeded to fix what damage he could for now. The rest would have to wait until he got to a parts store. _I can't wait to see what happens next_, he thought.

* * *

So, that's chapter three. I wonder what's in store for chapter 4?

It'll be just as exciting, I can assure you. Even more so.

See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


	4. Stitches

Yay! Yugi finally shows up in this chapter!

Yugi: I think this is the longest I've gone without showing up in your stories.

Yes, I know... I blame it on the movie though. Couldn't help it.

Yugi: I know. But it's okay, I'm a doctor in this story!

Yes, unfortuately Yami ends up hurt.

Yugi: *fussing over Yami* He'll be fine. As long as he manages to stay away from any more fights.

Yami: Can't promise that, love.

Yugi: *sighs* I know...

Anyways... on with the chapter! I do NOT own Yugioh or Road House. Be nice if I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

Road House

Stitches

Faint music filled the night air. Yami sat in a chair in his living room reading a book. The glass doors open to let the cool breeze from the river in. Moonlight filtered in and disappeared in the light from the only lamp in the room. He was so engrossed in his book that he almost missed the sounds of the party going on across the river. He looked up and over at the mansion. People filed out of the house and out to the in ground pool. He reached up and switched the lamp off before standing up. The moonlight reflected off his crimson eyes, making them appear to be liquid pools of blood, as he walked over to the window. He leaned against it and watched as the people at the party started to strip. Women taking off their dresses and guys taking all but their boxers off. Yami shook his head in amusement as he closed the doors, shutting out the sound of laughter and music. He stripped out of his clothes and went to bed.

Sunlight crept into the room and across the sleeping male. Birds twittering was the only sound in the room.

"Yami!" a female voice yelled.

Yami sat up slightly, his crimson eyes blinking sleepily. (A/N: Kawaii!)

"Yami!"

His eyes widened in recognition and he fell back on the bed with a groan, "Oh, no."

"Yami!" Tea shouted again. She reached the top of the stairs and caught sight of Yami's form on the bed, "Oh."

Yami looked up at her questioningly.

"Hi, I, uh, brought you some breakfast," She said as she held up a brown paper bag.

Yami groaned and rolled over. He sat on the edge of the bed and cracked his neck. Tea set the bag down on the kitchen table and pulled out two Egg McMuffins (AN: Don't own.) She pulled out two cups of coffee, one black, one with creamer and sugar.

Yami stood up and Tea gasped. The crimson eyed male was completely naked. _Nice ass,_ she thought. She quickly turned away and grabbed their breakfast while he pulled on a pair of black jeans.

"So, how'd you find me?" he asked.

He left them unzipped as he walked over to the window and opened it. She sat down on the couch and handed him the coffee and McMuffin.

"Oh, uh, it wasn't that hard," she said, "What the hell did you do last night?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat down in the chair.

"You fired the bartender Pat," she said.

Yami sighed, "He was skimming."

She laughed incredulously, "You shouldn't have done that, Yami."

"Why?"

"You just shouldn't have, that's all," she said.

He opened the wrapper that held the McMuffin and looked inside. He dropped it on the table and grabbed the coffee. After pulling off the lid, he drank some of it and shook his head. Tea giggled and Yami frowned.

"What is the joke?" he asked.

"Oh, there's no joke," she replied with a wave of her hand, "I just think I'm looking at a dead man."

Yami sighed again and shook his head, "Why is that wherever I go, I hear that same joke?"

Tea smiled, "I think you bring it on yourself."

* * *

A small red corvette drove down the road. It's occupant was a blue haired man with two different colored eyes. He sang along with a song on the radio as he swerved between the two lanes. Yami was driving down the road when he saw the corvette swerve into his lane. He quickly went off the road in order to avoid a crash before going back onto the road. He looked into the mirror to see car go back into its own lane. _What the hell was that?_ He thought.

* * *

Yami stood next to his car as he waited for the owner of the hardware store to come. A green Ford pickup pulled up next to the store and an old man with gray hair and light amethyst eyes came around the front. He stopped next to Yami and looked over the car.

"A new windshield's gonna cost you more than that old beater's worth," he said, "My advice would be scrap her."

"Well, I like her, so order it for me, will you?" Yami replied.

The old man nodded, "It'll take a few days. Antenna I can get you now."

"Thank you,"

He walked over to the store and unlocked the front door, "You the boy from the Double Deuce?"

"Yeah," Yami replied.

"I expected to see you in here sooner or later," he said as he walked over to the counter. Yami followed him, "You want to put in a standing order now?"

Yami chuckled, "No, I'll pay as I go."

The old man chuckled.

"I'm Yami," he said as he held out his hand. The old man grasped it and shook his hand.

"Solomon Motou," the old man said, "How long you gonna be in town?"

"Not very long," Yami said as he shook his head.

Solomon walked into the back and looked around for an antenna, "That's what I said 25 years ago."

"What happened?"

"I got married to an ugly woman," Solomon said as he pulled the antenna off the shelf, "Never do that. Drains the energy right out of ya."

Yami laughed and leaned against the counter.

"She left me though," Solomon said as he walked back up to the front, "Found somebody even uglier than she was. That's life… who can explain it?"

He handed Yami the antenna, whom looked it over.

"Oh, that's five dollars," Solomon said.

Yami reached in his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill. Solomon rung him up and just as he was about to hand him the receipt, the bell over the door sounded. Solomon looked and scowled. A blue haired man and a black haired man walked in together.

"Hello, Dartz," Solomon said.

"Morning, Solomon," Dartz said as the two stalked to the front.

Yami turned to him and immediately did not like him. Dartz walked up to him and held his hand out, "Dartz."

Yami shook his hand warily, "Yami."

"He's working at the Double Deuce," Solomon said as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh really?" Dartz asked as he glanced at the older man and then back to Yami, "Well I hope your going to clean that place up. Bad element over there. Well, anything I can do for you…"

Yami nodded and turned back to Solomon, "Thanks, Solomon."

Solomon nodded and Yami left. He turned back to Dartz as the other leaned against the counter.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Dartz asked.

Solomon sighed, "Was."

* * *

Emmett walked into the bar and lifted the tarp that covered Yami's Skylark. He pulled off his straw hat and scratched his balding head as he walked back out of the barn. Yami was near the bank of the river practicing Tai-chi. Tai-chi is a form of martial arts that is used more for conditioning the body than actually for fighting. Not to say that it can't be used for fighting. It is just as deadly as any other form, but it was mostly used to tone the body.

Quiet music filled the background as Yami's muscles tensed and relaxed as he went through the motions. He was so focused that he failed to hear the 4-wheeler across the river. Dartz sat on it and studied Yami as the other completed his training. Yami sat down and started to meditate, his eyes closed. Dartz shook his head and drove off.

"**INSERT LYRICS HERE"**

Yami walked up the stairs that lead to the main office in the bar. He could see that Jack had visitors. Which made him wonder why he was being called up there. He opened the door and walked in. The moment he laid eyes on the three visitors, he knew what this was all about.

"Problem?" he asked.

"There's no problem," Pat said, "Just a little mistake that's all."

Yami tilted his head, "What's that?"

"My job," Pat said, "You don't get it, do you?"

Yami walked further into the room and away from the three, so he was able to keep them in his sights, "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"I'll explain it to you," one the other two, a short fat man said.

The tallest of the three growled, "Shut up, shit head. Mr. Kenyon has changed his mind and that's all you need to know son."

Yami folded his arms across his chest and looked at Jack, "No, I'm afraid I'm going to need a little more than that."

"Mr. Kenyon may own this bar, but the liquor that is supplied to him is owned by Mr. Dartz," he said, "Pat McGurn is in the employment of Mr. Dartz, his uncle. Not Mr. Kenyon."

Yami smirked as Pat shifted from foot to foot in front of him. Pat started to laugh hysterically, "You see, _I'm_ staying and _you're_ going."

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"**INSERT LYRICS HERE"**

Pat whipped out a knife, "That's right…"

Jack went to leap up out of his chair, but one of the other two guys held him down.

"Come on, Yami. Just you and me," Pat said as he lunged forward at the other.

Yami leapt back to keep out of range of the knife. He moved so his back was to the window. He kept his eye on the knife and brought his hands up to protect himself.

"What's the matter, you chicken dick?" Pat taunted, "What are you afraid of? Me?"

He lunged at him again and Yami stepped backwards, the knife cutting the air where he just stood.

"Is that it, Yami? You afraid to fight me?" Pat continued, "You big bad Yami."

He lunged again and pushed the hand that held the knife away as he punched Pat in the face. Blood rushed out of Pat's nose as he screamed and dropped the knife. Yami took the opportunity and did a round house kick into the other's back, sending him through the window and out into the bar.

"**INSERT LYRICS HERE"**

The tall guy ran around the desk and attacked Yami. The other guy punched Jack in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. The tall guy swung at Yami, who ducked and punched him in the stomach. He grabbed a hold of him and pushed him into the wall. The short guy pulled out a hunting knife and sliced open Yami's side. Yami felt the stinging pain and ignored it as he punched the other and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards into door. The taller guy latched an arm around Yami's neck and the two struggled. Yami forced him backwards and the two fell out of the window and into the bar. Joey and Seto ran into the room and proceeded to punch the shorter guy into oblivion. The other guy lunged at Yami and they fell over the rail that separated part of the bar. He let go of Yami and swung at him again. Yami ducked and punched him again. The guy collapsed and Yami left him on the floor. The other bouncers had Pat and the other man and they picked up the one Yami just finished with. They escorted them out as Yami made his way to the back, blood staining his white shirt.

* * *

A young man in his twenties, but looking to be in his teens, picked up a medical chart. He looked at the chart and entered the room. The nurse wiped away some of the blood that stuck to Yami's side. He looked up when he heard the doctor enter. His breath caught in his throat and he stared at the young man. He had the same spiky hair that Yami had, except that it had less of the blonde in it and the tips were purple. His eyes were wide and held an air of innocence. They shined a beautiful amethyst color. The man put the chart down and smiled up at Yami.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Motou," he said, "But please, call me Yugi."

Yami somehow managed to find his voice, "Hi."

Yugi lifted the damp cloth that the nurse had put over Yami's wound and he touched the area around it gently, "How'd this happen?"

"Natural causes," Yami said as he shivered slightly from the touch. Whether it was from the slight pain or not, he didn't know.

"Looks like a knife wound," Yugi remarked.

Yami smirked and handed him his medical records, "Like I said."

Yugi opened the folder and studied the contents, "You're a bouncer?"

"The Double Deuce," Yami said as he nodded.

"Nice place," Yugi said as he looked through the pages, "They send a lot of business my way."

Yami held up his arm as the nurse disinfected the knife wound, "I'm hoping to change that."

"All by yourself?" Yugi asked with a small smile as he handed Yami back his records.

The nurse helped Yugi put his gloves on, "Well, Mr. Yami, you may add nine stitches to your dossier of 31 broken bones, 2 bullet wounds, nine puncture wounds, and four stainless steel screws, that's an estimate of course. I'll give you a local."

Yami shook his head, "No, thank you."

"Do you like pain?" Yugi asked as he tilted his head.

Yami couldn't help but think that the other was adorable as he replied, "Pain don't hurt."

"Some of my patients would disagree with you."

He set the needle back down and picked up the staple gun, "Okay."

He leaned down and pressed the wound together in order to staple it. Yami took a deep breath and let it out. Yugi put the first staple in and felt Yami shudder slightly. He grinned up at the other, "So, do you always carry your medical records around with you?"

Yami sighed, "It saves time."

Yugi finished stapling the wound together, "File says you have a degree from NYU. What in?"

"Philosophy."

Yugi looked up surprised, "Any particular discipline?"

Yami shook his head, "No, not really. Just mans search for faith. That sort of… shit."

"Come up with any answers?"

"Not really," Yami said with a grin.

Yugi chuckled, "How's a guy like you end up a bouncer?"

"Just lucky I guess," Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and pulled away. He put the stapler down and grabbed a gauze pad that was covered in tape. He turned back to Yami and noticed the stitches on his arm, "Good clean stitches. Nice."

"Thank you."

The two laughed and Yugi placed the gauze pad over Yami's wound, "Do you ever win a fight?"

Yami turned serious as he stared into the other's eyes, "Nobody ever wins a fight."

Yugi smiled softly up at him and stood back. Yami slid off the bed and pressed on the tape lightly. He walked over and grabbed his shirt, "Listen, uh, if you, uh, would like to stop by the Double Deuce some time, I'll buy you a cup of coffee if you…"

"Happen to be in the neighborhood?" he finished with a smile.

"Yeah," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and turned to go. Before he left the room he turned back around and looked at Yami, "You know… for that line of work, I thought you'd be bigger."

Yami chuckled and slipped his shirt back on, "Gee, I've never heard that before."

* * *

*Bows* I applogize for hurting Yami! It is not my fault! I blame it on the movie!

Yami: Unfortunately, it is not the last time I get hurt.

Don't mention that! You'll give it away!

Yami: Sorry!

Don't worry, you'll have Yugi there to fix you up!

Yugi: *snuggles in Yami's arms* I'll make sure you are all better, koi.

Yami: *kisses Yugi*

Sigh, anyways, we'll see you in the next chapter!

Jaa!


	5. Fan Club

Oh, wow, I finally got this chapter up! I apologize greatly for not updating this story. First I lost the dvd, then I found it. Then I lost it again, and found it again. Then I lost my muse, so I didn't want to work on it for a while, until finally I got both my muse and the disk back, so now I worked on it! Here is the next chapter. It has not been reviewed, so if there are any mistakes, you're welcome to point them out to me.

As usual, I do NOT own Yugioh, Roadhouse, or any of the music herein. If I did, I'd be a billionaire and I wouldn't have to worry about college fees. Alas, I do worry about them, so I'm not a billionaire, so I don't own them.

Song for this chapter is Mustang Sally

Enjoy!

* * *

Fan Club

The giant monster truck roared quietly as it slowly crept up the long driveway followed by a dark grey car. The two vehicles slowly approached the tan brick house in the distance. The monster truck pulled off to the side of the driveway and parked, letting the car pass. The car pulled in front of the monster truck and swung into the parking spots for cars as it parked. Dartz and the black haired man that was with him when Yami met the two in Solomon's shop walked out onto the porch. Two men jumped down out of the monster truck as three others climbed out of the car. They stopped in front of the porch and looked up at Dartz. He looked down at Pat, disappointment clearly seen in his eyes. Pat dropped his gaze and shuffled into the house, shame filling every fiber of his being. Dartz sighed and shook his head as he walked down the steps. He held his hands open and said, "Did I explain it wrong, is that it?"

"No, sir, boss, you didn't," the tallest of Dartz' henchmen replied.

Dartz paced back and forth in front of them, a deep frown on his face as he continued talking, "Pat has a weak constitution. That's why he's working as a bartender. He's my only sister's son. If he doesn't have me, whose he got? And if I'm not there, you're there."

The black haired man moved forward and placed his hands on his hips as he smirked at the four henchman in front of him. The one man, Tiny, glanced at him nervously and then back at Dartz.

Dartz walked over and placed his hand on top of the man's shoulder, "Should've let you go, Jimmy. Well. One of you boys owes me an apology. I'll leave it up to one of you to decide who should say I'm sorry."

Tiny took of his cap and looked at the ground. He was by no means a tiny man. He was on the short side of average and was chubby. He looked much like a small bear. With a slight tremble to his voice, he murmured softly, "I'm sorry, boss."

The other henchman, the one who spoke before, said quickly as he watched Dartz circle around them, "And I'm sorry."

Dartz circled around them and patted Tiny's head as he said, "I believe you Tiny. But you, O'Conner, I don't. Now you better try it again."

Tiny moved off to the side and put his hat back on. Jimmy moved silently up behind O'Conner with a dark smirk on his face. Dartz waved his hand slightly to the left as he continued, "Cause if there's one thing I can't stand, it's a man who's untruthful."

"I'm sorry, boss," O'Conner said forcefully as he watched Dartz circle around and around him.

Dartz ignored him and continued waving his hand as he spoke, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a man who can't admit when he's wrong."

O'Conner's voice became desperate as he tried to apologize, "I swear to God, boss, I'm sorry!"

Dartz stopped in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he said quietly, "You disgust me, O'Conner, you know why?"

"No, why, boss?" O'Conner asked stupidly.

Dartz moved quickly, bringing his hand back and punching O'Conner in the face. O'Conner's head snapped to the side and blood poured from his nose. He turned back around and held a hand up to his nose. Dartz growled as he said, "Cause you're a bleeder."

O'Conner opened his mouth to say something when Dartz lashed out with his fist again and punched him in the stomach. O'Conner lost his breath as he doubled over, his eyes wide at the pain. Dartz calmly pulled his hand back and said, "You bleed too much."

O'Conner coughed as he fought to breathe. Dartz sighed and raised his arm up into the air and brought his elbow down onto O'Conner's back. The henchman collapsed onto the ground wheezing and holding his stomach. Dartz shook his head as he reached down and gently patted O'Conner's back, "You are a messy bleeder. Now come on, get up. You'll be fine."

O'Conner tried to stand up and collapsed back onto the ground. He still fought to get his breath back as Dartz looked at Jimmy and Tiny, "Well, help him up!"

The two leaned down and slipped their hands under his arms, pulling him up to his feet. He swayed slightly as Jimmy wiped the dirt off of his shirt. Dartz turned around and said, "You're going to be fine. And you know why? Cause I like you, that's why."

O'Conner smiled gratefully, relief coursing through him that Dartz wasn't going to hit him again or worse. Dartz smiled thinly and pulled his hand back once more as he lashed out and punched O'Conner once more. O'Conner slid to the side and collapsed unconscious to the ground. Dartz looked down at O'Conner, disgust evident in his eyes as he said, "Get this piece of shit out of here."

* * *

The bell on the door of Solomon's shop jingled as the door closed behind Jimmy. A large victorious grin crossed his face as he headed to the small red convertible. Yami pulled in next to them and watched them as the one henchman Jimmy was with started the car. He grinned at Jimmy as he said, "Work ain't work when you're having fun."

"Life is good," Jimmy said as the car was put in gear and they backed out. Both the men turned and grinned at Yami as they pulled out and sped away.

Yami opened his door and got out, pausing to watch them zoom away, a deep frown on his face. He shut the car door and slowly walked towards the shop as he murmured out loud, "What was that all about?"

The bell jingled once again as Yami opened the door and stepped inside. The chains on his belt clinked softly together as he walked further into the shop. It was quiet, too quiet in his opinion. He rounded the corner of one of the aisles and almost slipped. Looking down he noticed oil spilled onto the ground. Bottles were scattered all over the place and Yami took a step back. Alarm filled him and he looked around as he called out, "Solomon? Solomon?"

"Yeah?" Solomon said as he wheeled a mop bucket out from the back.

Yami stood there, relief evident on his face as he asked, "What happen, you get robbed?"

There was a resigned look on his face as he looked at Yami. The older man looked tired and worn out as he squeezed the water out of the mop and started to mop up the oil on the floor, "Every week."

Yami walked the few steps to the counter and leaned against it. Looking towards his right, he caught sight of a picture on the wall. It was a black and white photo of Yugi. Shock and confusion flickered through him briefly as he gazed at it for a moment before looking down. His gaze hardened as he asked quietly, "So what does he take?"

"Who?" Solomon asked as he placed the mop in the bucket and bent down to pick up the leaking containers of oil and dropped them into a separate bucket.

"Dartz," he replied, his tone betraying just a little of the anger that coursed through him. He looked up and stared directly at the older man.

Solomon stood up and looked back at Yami, not surprised that the boy figured it out. He sighed and grabbed the mop to begin mopping again, "10%, to start. Oh, it's all legal like. He formed the "Jasper Improvement Society." All the businesses in town belong to it."

Yami stood up and crossed his arms as his mind worked everything that was happening in the town. He looked down at the mess and back up at Solomon, sadness and anger warring within him as he asked, "Everybody pay?"

Solomon stopped moping and stood up. He placed his hand on his hip and fixed Yami with a look as he asked in return, "Does a hobbyhorse have a wooden dick?"

* * *

The white banner hung along the ceiling as music filled the air. Smoke hung thick like fog as men whistled and hooted at the women up on the stage. Above them, in big bold letters on the banner, were the words: "Wet T-shirt Contest Every Night." The t-shirt part was crossed out, and below it someone had written g-string contest. The girls, clad only in thin g-strings, hats and heels, danced around the stage to the music as the soldiers below whistled and yelled at them as they threw money onto the stage.

"**INSERT MUSIC LYRICS HERE"**

Of to the side of the bar, standing with his back to the wall, was a tall man with slightly shaggy brown hair. He had his arms crossed as he nodded his head slightly in time with the music. His brown eyes roamed over the bar, keeping an eye out for trouble makers. His gaze came to rest on the contest and he watched it impassively, his face blank. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in the contest, because he was. He was a warm blooded male, of course he was going to be interested in such a contest. Especially where half naked women were concerned, but he was on the clock. He was there to do a job, not stare at the women on the stage dancing for the soldiers. So he kept himself in check and continued to keep an eye on the small crowd that was in there. One of the soldiers let out a yell and started crawling up onto the stage. The man quickly left his spot and made it over to the soldier before he managed to get very far onto the stage. He grabbed a hold of his collar and yanked him back down into his chair, an amused smile on his face as he said, "Take it easy, Rambo. I know you want to save the world from the terrorists, but you're gonna have to do it from down here, man."

He patted the soldier on the shoulder and looked up at the one dancer to make sure she was okay. She sent him a grateful wink as he walked away, shouts of "squirt him" following in his wake as the soldier's friends drenched him in water. He was heading back towards his spot when he heard the bartender call out his name and hold the phone up, "Mahado!"

Mahado looked over at him and nodded his head once, "Yo?"

"Some guy by the name of Yami," the bartender replied as he set the phone on the bar and went back to making drinks for the customers.

A large grin crossed Mahado's face as he limped over to the bar. Picking up the phone and placing it to his ear, he said, "What's going on, mijo?"

Yami's laughter came floating over the phone as he replied, "Hey, hey! How you doing, buddy?"

"Oh, shit, hell, kid, I'm in hog heaven," Mahado replied as he placed a hand over his other ear so he could hear better. He looked around the bar, the grin on his face widening a bit, "If I was doing any better, I couldn't live with myself. What about you?"

"I'm alright," Yami replied, a sigh evident in his voice.

"By God, you better be," Mahado said as he nodded his head firmly, "All that money you're making. What's going on down in Jasper?"

"Ah, you know," Yami said. Mahado could hear the sound of dryers in the back ground and figured out that Yami must have been calling from a Laundromat, "New town, same story."

Mahado tilted his head slightly and frowned at the nervous pause that came over the phone. He was just about to open his mouth and ask what was wrong when Yami asked, "Um. Listen, you ever heard of a guy named Dartz?"

Mahado shook his head, forgetting that Yami couldn't see him as he replied, "Nah, can't say that I have. You having trouble?"

"Ah, you know. Nothing I'm not used to," Yami replied. He laughed as a thought occurred to him. He shook his head and continued, "But it's amazing what you can get used to, huh?"

Mahado laughed as well as he turned around and looked towards the bathroom. He gazed at a sign hanging over them with big bold letters standing out on it as he replied, "Yeah, tell me about it. This place has sign hanging over it that says 'Don't Eat the Big White Mint.'"

Yami's laughter echoed once more over the phone at that and Mahado chuckled softly. The sound of a punch being thrown caught his attention and he quickly looked over his shoulder. One of the soldiers was getting into a fight with one of the regulars at the bar. He turned around and said quickly, "Stay cool, kid. Gotta go. I'll see ya. Later."

He quickly hung up the phone and went to break up the fight between the two. It was just another day in paradise for him.

* * *

"**INSERT MUSIC LYRICS HERE"**

Yami stood at the bar watching Tea and Bakura sing a song together. She was looking rather happy and Bakura sat there unseeingly as usual, his fingers flying over the guitar in his lap. Yami smiled slightly and tapped his steel toed boot lightly against the floor in time with the music. He wore black leather pants with a skin tight black shirt this time. The same choker from before was around his neck, along with the wrist bands. Fingers skimmed lightly up his arm and he turned his head to towards the touch. The vodka rocks woman from before stood before him; clad in a skimpy blue dress that barely covered her body. Her blonde hair was curled neatly around her neck as she smiled what she thought was a seductive smile at him. He cringed inside and mentally sighed. Outside, he simply looked at her with a cool disinterest for a moment before looking away. She pressed herself up against him and asked, "Why won't you look me in the eye, Yami?"

Amusement flickered through his eyes for a brief moment before he turned his head back towards her and replied emotionlessly, "I'm shy."

"Would you be shocked," she asked in a husky voice. Yami had to resist the urge to tear himself away from her, but he was the cooler and he had to maintain a sense of being in control. He almost gagged as she continued the rest of her question, "If I said let's go back to my place and… fuck? Ain't gonna kill you. You know, you might even like it."

It took all of Yami's willpower to not throw up right then and there. There were days here he thanked every deity in existence for making him gay, and then there were days where he cursed them. This was one of the days where he cursed them. He knew he was hot. That much was obvious from all of the attention he would receive, but he really hated it when women would come onto him. He wasn't the kind of person to come right out and say his preference. He wouldn't deny it if asked, but he wasn't the kind of man to go around waving the rainbow flag. He was just about to pry her hands off of him and tell her exactly what he thought when Jimmy slid up behind the woman and yanked her away from him. He glared straight at Yami as he said, "Say good night, Denise."

He glared at Yami for a few more seconds before walking away; dragging Denise behind him. Amusement crossed Yami's face as he laughed silently and turned back to listen to Tea and Bakura. Jimmy pushed the doors of the bar opened and stepped out into the cool night air; Denise stumbling along behind him. He looked up at the large monster truck and nodded his head once. The four men inside laughed darkly as they climbed out of the truck and headed towards the bar. They shoved the doors opened and looked around with smirks on their faces. Yami turned his head toward the sound and immediately sized the strangers up. Seto silently slid next to him and watched the men along with him. A glint caught Yami's eye and he looked down at the four guy's boots. He murmured just loud enough for Seto to hear, "Right boot."

Seto crossed his arms and looked down at the boot in question and noticed the small blade sticking out of it as he replied firmly, "I see it."

Yami left his position by the bar and started heading towards him. Seto trailed behind, quickly joined by Joey and Tristan. The four stopped in front of the new comers as Yami said, "Sorry, we're closed."

The lead henchman looked around at all of the customers and waved his hands at them, "Then what are all of these people doing here?"

Yami looked around for a moment before turning back to him and replying, "Having a good time."

The man smirked darkly and said, "Well that's why we're here."

He brought his right foot up at Yami as hard as he could. Yami grabbed the foot and twisted it harshly as he replied, "You're too stupid to have a good time!"

He pushed the guy backwards out the door, causing him to trip flat onto his back. Seto, Joey, and Tristan all started throwing punches at the three other guys and quickly forced them all back out of the bar. Yami dragged his guy out by his ankle until they got in the driveway. He kicked at the guy's leg and tore the boot off of his foot, tossing it up onto the roof of the bar out of harms reach. The guy took advantage of Yami's momentary distraction and stood up, swinging punches at Yami's head. Yami quickly ducked and threw a few punches of his own right into the guy's gut. He doubled over trying to catch his breath and Yami didn't even bother sparing him. He lashed out at the guy's knee with his foot, shattering his knee. The guy howled in pain as he dropped down onto the ground. Yami quickly spun around him and slammed his hands against the guy's ears, making them ring painfully. He kicked the guy in the back as hard as he could, causing him to land face first into the dirt. Seto, Joey, and Tristan all tossed the other three guys head first out into the driveway, wiping their hands together as the three henchmen got up and proceeded to drag the fourth guy away. Yami panted lightly as he turned to Seto with a grin, "Give me the biggest guy in the world, you smash his knee, he'll drop like a stone."

Seto merely shook his head and headed back inside with the rest of the crowd. Yami shot one last glance towards the retreating attackers before turning around. He was just about to head back into the bar when a familiar head of hair caught his eye. A delighted smirk crossed his face as he made his way towards Yugi. The smaller of the two was wearing plain blue jeans with a dark blue button up shirt. Two belts circled around his hips and a choker similar to Yami's was clasped tightly around his neck. He leaned up against one of the support beams to the bar and gazed at Yami as the other came closer. The grin on Yami's face turned into a sheepish smile as he stopped right in front of Yugi and murmured, "Hi, little one. You looking for somebody?"

"Hi," Yugi replied with a smile of his own. His violet eyes shined with happiness as he continued, "You."

Yami nodded his head as his sheepish smile transformed into a gentle one. He lightly touched Yugi's elbow and led him into the bar. He guided the smaller one to a small booth in the back and nodded his head at Tea. She smiled and nodded back, going off to bring Yugi a cup of hot chocolate. Yami brushed his finger tips over Yugi's cheek briefly as he said, "We'll be closing in about a half hour. I'll take you out somewhere after that."

Yugi nodded as a delicate blush stole across his cheeks. Yami sauntered away to check on Seto and the others, leaving Yugi to fend for himself against Tea. She set the hot chocolate down in front of him and eagerly took a seat, "So, Dr. Mutou, looks like you've caught someone's eye."

The blush on Yugi's face intensified as he took a long sip of the hot chocolate. After a few moments, he set it down and shook his head slightly, "I don't think so. I think he's just being nice."

"Please, Yugi," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Leaning towards him, she whispered knowingly, "I've seen a lot of girls, and guys, come on to him, but he not once showed them interest. Even Denise came onto him and he totally acted like a statue. Yet, the moment you arrive, he can't keep his eyes off of you. I tell you, Yugi, he's interested in ya!"

Yugi simply sighed as his eyes trailed over to the older cooler, watching him as he made sure no one was seriously injured. A spark of hope filled him and for once, he wished that what Tea said was actually true instead of just some rumor.

* * *

The half hour passed quickly, and before Yugi knew it, he found himself sitting acrossed from Yami in a dingy little café drinking hot chocolate. Yugi studied his cup thoughtfully before taking a sip. Yami traced the rim of his cup as the silence continued between them. After a few seconds, Yugi set the cup down and licked his lips. Looking up into Yami's crimson eyes, he asked quietly, "Are you always better than they are?"

Yami's eyes seemed to look right through him to his soul as he replied, "Pretty much."

"Never been put down," Yugi asked. Yami shook his head and Yugi raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued by Yami. He was not like any other guy he had met. The man was one hell of a fighter, was mysterious, and had looks that could kill. He fingered the handle of his cup as he continued, "How do you explain that?"

Yami shifted so he was leaning his elbows onto the table and tilted his head downwards, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. He wrapped his hands around his cup and stared into the dark liquid within it for quite a few moments before replying, "The ones who go looking for trouble are not much of a problem for one who's ready for them. I suspect it's always been that way."

"Somebody has to do it," Yugi replied. He wasn't being accusatory, merely stating a fact. Still, he smiled anyways to soften his words.

Yami lifted his head up and looked at Yugi, his eyes narrowed slightly as he responded, "Somebody has to _pay_ somebody to do it."

"Might as well be you," Yugi said with a slight nod. A creak to their left caught his attention and he looked over towards the bar of the café. An old man swayed back and forth on his stool, almost falling off of it if Yami hadn't quickly grabbed his arm.

The cook from the back came out and looked at the old man in annoyance as he said, "Pretty soon I'm gonna have to start charging this bum rent."

Yami fished around in his pocket and pulled out some money. Tossing it on the bar, he smiled at the cook and said, "Tonight's rent."

The cook looked at the money and at Yami before sighing and moving off to help another customer. Yami turned around to catch a soft smile on Yugi's lip. He fought off a blush and stood up, "I better take you home. All this talking will have you thinking I'm a nice guy."

Yugi smiled knowingly as he looked up at Yami and replied quietly, "I know you're not a nice guy."

Yami's eyes flashed and he stared down into Yugi's eyes. The temptation was clear, Yami could see it easily. Yugi was attracted to him and wouldn't stop him if Yami decided to take him back to his bed. Oh, how Yami wanted that. His body was wrought with desire, and yet, he found himself holding back. Normally, Yami would have no problems with bringing someone back to share his bed, but this time he found himself wanting to get to know Yugi. To get to know the person behind the amethyst eyes before automatically jumping into bed with him. Maybe it was something in Yugi's eyes that made him think that way, but Yami couldn't be sure. All he knew was it was too soon. Silently he held out a hand to Yugi, a small smirk crossing his lips as he said, "Come on."

* * *

Yugi drove them back to The Double Deuce's parking lot where Yami left his car. He slowly pulled in and parked his jeep next to Yami's. They both chuckled as they noticed the new set of damages to Yami's car. He shut off his jeep and relaxed back into his seat as he turned towards Yami, "Your fan club?"

"They are persistent," Yami replied as he eyed the damage. It wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed, but it was going to be rather annoying. Turning his head back around, he gazed at Yugi, his eyes softening slightly.

Yugi shook his head at the older male's dismissive tone. He sighed and folded his hands onto his lap as he tilted his head and said, "You live some kind of life, Yami."

The soft look in Yami's eyes disappeared as he looked away with a sigh and said, "Too ugly for you?"

Yugi shook his head once again and reached out to gently touch Yami's cheek. Pulling his face back around, he smiled up at the taller male and whispered, "I didn't say that."

Yami's eyes darkened as he looked down into Yugi's eyes. The desire he felt earlier coursed through him once more and he placed his hand over Yugi's, keeping the smaller one's hand firmly on his cheek. He leaned forward slowly, giving Yugi plenty of room to move away. Yugi's eyes slipped closed as he tilted his head up, letting Yami know he wanted it just as much as he. The kiss was a mere brush of lips, more a tentative exploration to see if they both wanted it. When neither protested, they opened their eyes and pulled apart. Yami wanted to take it further and just ravish the smaller boy in front of him, but Yugi's expression stopped him. It was a gentle, happy expression, but a slightly nervous one at the same time. Yami undid his seat belt and opened the jeep door. He hopped out and softly shut the door behind him as he turned around and smiled softly at Yugi and said, "See ya."

"Later," Yugi said as he started his jeep. With one last soft smile to Yami, he pulled away, leaving the older male there to change his tires and fix what he could of the damages.

* * *

Short kiss scene, I know, but hey, it's late, I'm tired, and it wasn't very long in the movie anyways.

Wynter: No, that comes later.

Hush, you. Just to let you all know, I have the rest of the week off until Saturday, so I'll hopefully be able to update this story a chapter a night. Who knows, I might actually finish the story this week!

Wynter: Here's hoping.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Jaa!


End file.
